Born of Night
by Chorsopellia
Summary: When all the gods disappear the seven set out to find what happened. They come across a girl with a strange power and past. Is she the key in bringing back the gods? Some action and romance.
1. Daughter of Nyx

**Hey my readers! If you are reading this thank you! This is a fan fiction on The Heroes of Olympus. This story is based a couple months after the giant war and defeat of Gaea. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. That goes to the amazing author Rick Riordan. I only own Camilla**, **the plotline and other surprise** **side characters.**

**Chapter One: Camilla**

I stared up at the dark misty abyss above me. Cold red stone pressed against my back. Tartarus. The Ari, physical forms of curses flew around me. This didnt worry me. I was a goddess. I was a princess of night herself. I had grown up in Tartarus.

I heard a loud scuffle below the large ledge that I was perched on. Loud voices made me get up and crawl over to the edge of the rock. Two giants stood. I recognised one of them. Polibities the anti Posidon stood bickering with a female giant. They both had scaly reptilian feet and dread lock hair. I strained to hear what they were talking about. But I was so high up that their whispers barely reached me.

"The Earth Mother." "you said..." "not in the name of.." all the fragments I caught of their conversation didnt make sense. So I leaned closer to the edge. Not smart on my part. Strong winds shoved me from behind. I lost grip.

I shrieked as I fell. The ground rushed up to meet me. But before I hit I used my powers. I shoved out my palms. Inky darkness spilling forth.

Hi my name is Camillianna. Call me Camilla. I am the daughter of Nyx. And I am the Goddess of shadows.

I caught myself literally inches away from the floor. my fingers tingled with power and adrenaline. I turned and used my shadows to place me softly on my feet. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then dusted my pants off. To my right I saw Large scaly feet. The same to my left. I had just fallen in between two giants. I cursed under my breath.

The male giant stepped back and bent down so i could look straight into his poison colored green eyes. He grinned showing pointy yellow teeth.

"And what do we have here?"

I stared back defiantly.

"Excuse me I must be..." He cut me off and blocked my exit with his hand. His hand was as tall as I was! I took a small step back. Suddenly a light chill settled over me. I wished I had brought a jacket instead of just wearing my spaghetti strap tank top.

Then the female giant spoke. "What were you doing up there little girl? Were you eavesdropping? I would hope not." I heard the implied threat in her voice.

Little girl? Did she seriously just call me a little girl? I smiled. I probably shouldnt mess with giants. But I felt a retort at my lips and couldnt hold it back. "Well if I'm being honest yeah! I was eavesdropping on you two. Not that you interested me at all. No its just funny to see you guys back here. After all that big talk of ruling the world and all. Oh how did that work out for you again? Right..you utterly failed!" I started to laugh.

Both of the giants faces were red with anger. Polibities fists were clenched. He stood up to his full height and glared down at me.

Two months ago the giants had been defeated by a group of demigods. Their leader and mother Gaea, the goddess of the earth had been defeated by a demigod named Leo Valdez. He was a son of Hephastus. He had been killed in the destruction of Gaea.

This has been quite a sore subject for the giants recently. Especially since they had bragged for the longest time about how they were going to rule the world. It has been fun for everyone who had been excluded from Gaea's scheme to torment the giants about their failure. That included me. None of Nyx's children had been invited to join the ruling of the world. We were in Gaea's words too...dark. We knew it was because we were really too powerful. Night was eternal. And hard to control.

But oh well. The giants were paying for their lack of respect toward us. They would learn never to disrespect night or her children again.

I smiled up at the female giant who had drawn an oversized blade. It looked big and bulky with razor sharp edges. But just by the way she was standing I could tell she was an inexperienced fighter. Polibities drew a large spear out of thin air. He unlike the female giant stood in a fighting stance. He aimed the spear at my chest.

"You should take back those words runt before you regret them." Polibities snarled.

I drew my own sword. The black blade took in all light around it._ Nycherini Lepida._From greek the swords name translated to _The Night Blade. _I thought it fitting for a daughter of night and the goddess of shadow. I smirked. "Bring it on big guy. Did I hurt your feelings?" I made a pouty face. Polibities snarled and rushed at me. But he never touched me. I raised my blade to parry his spear but the hit never occurred.

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me. And then the pain. My knees buckled. Polibities stood clutching his head and moaning, apparently afflicted with the same invisible force. My vision swam, what was happening. Suddenly things blackened. I saw nothing but eternal darkness. I thought for a moment that I was passed out. But quickly disposed of the idea. I could think clearly and my eyes were open wide.

My vision opened. I was in a huge cavern. It was so far across that I couldnt see walls on either sid of me. Just shadows. Suddenly in an instant I was surrounded by monsters. I saw giants, drecinae, titans, and...gods? I squinted and sure enough. Gods and Goddesses alike were looking around bewildered. Ok good! I wasnt the only one confused about this situation.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed over the crowd. "Everyone quiet!" I covered my ears and my stomach dropped. I knew all too well who that voice belonged to.

Tartarus. We had all been summoned by Tartarus. Something was going to go very wrong.

**Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry if the Greek translation is wrong. I had to use Google Translate. I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you have any tips or ideas for me in the reveiws! **


	2. News

**Hey readers! I hope your day has been amazing! This chapter has taken FOREVER! So I hope that you like it!**

Chapter 2: Percy

I rolled up my pants and waded into the water. If I focused I wouldnt get wet. But I was in the mood for a little moisture. Water is a calming influence on me. I turned and extended my hand to my girlfriend. Annabeth looked beautiful in her white swimsuit. It brought out her tanned skin and beautiful blonde hair. Her grey eyes danced with a playful light.

"What are we doing seaweed brain?" she asked.

I smiled. "Its a surprise!" she walked into the water. Waves pushed against my shins. Our fingers touched and I gently pulled her with me. This brought back good memories. Our first kiss was under the docks. We had been pushed under by friends. I had liked Annabeth before but that had been the official start of our dating. A kiss under the docks. Then merely months later Hera the queen of cow pies had plucked me out and thrown me over to the romans. And if it wasnt bad enough she had given me amnesia. But that was over now. I was back with Annabeth and things were right in my world once again.

A couple hours later we climbed out of the surf. Laughing and smiling. Our joy was quickly killed when Chiron the centaur galloped up to us. His eyes shone with worry. Annabeth straightened.

"Meeting in the big house. Go get dressed and then hurry over. Something is very wrong." And with those happy words he galloped away.

Still hand in hand me and Annabeth walked briskly down the beach. The demigod cabins getting closer every second. Annabeth's eyes had changed. They were dark and stormy. Clearly she was thinking. I pulled her hand gently and stopped. She turned and I pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever this is we can handle it." I was a little surprised to hear her sniffle. But I just hugged her tighter.

"I thought we were done with trouble!" She sobbed. "We already have fought for our home. We defeated a primordial goddess. And we've gone through Tartaurus for crying out loud! I thought we were done!" I stroked her wet hair.

"Its ok Annabeth! I bet this is just a minor blip. Things go wrong every once in a while. But whatever happens.." I held her shoulders firmly "I will be here beside you." She nodded and I wiped away a tear on her face.

I wouldnt be prepared for how bad the situation actually was.

**Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! I love them so much. Sorry to do it to you. I know how they suck. Anyway hope you liked it! PM me or review with any tips or suggestions XD**


	3. Tartarus

**Hey readers! I hope your day had been enjoyable! the8horcrux thank you for your feedback! It really is appreciated. Your comments make me better! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter**.

Chapter 3: Camilla

The noise and chatter that had once filled the cavern had immediately died when Tartarus had spoken. I looked around and quickly located one of my siblings. Kilan my half brother was looking around his dark brown eyes flicking anxiously around. I inched my way over to him. He turned when I approached.

"Do you know why we're here?" He asked. I shook my head and we faced forward as another message rolled over the crowd.

"Two months ago something happened. Two little demigods by the name of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell here. They fell alone without weapons. Yet somehow they managed to free the Doors of Death and walk through an entire army of monsters." It was quiet for a moment before the loudest announcement yet sounded.

"HOW?" I cringed and covered my ears. "Two meager demigods wander through us and you cant even kill them?"

I personally hadnt been around when my mother had met the two now infamous demigods. But I had heard the stories. I too marveled at how they had managed to live through their experience here. No one had gotten past the great Nyx before. Tartarus resumed his speech.

"The waking of my beloved Gaea has put me into more of a clear minded state. Every rebellion recently has thought too small. Destroying Mount Olympus was the Titans goal." I saw a couple Titans in the crowd standing up taller expecting to be praised. "That was a fools idea. Too small." the Titans then looked around. Very embarrassed. "Even Gaea thought small. The only way to win the gods is to destroy them themselves. They wont die or end when their roots are pulled. Like a weed. It spreads and then thickens. When you try to pull it out it pops. Leaving small remnants that will slowly grow back."

A sickness started to grow in my stomach. Tartarus didnt just call family councils to check on his children. He never called family councils. He didnt even talk to any of us!

"Cleansing is what we need. We need to pull out the gods themselves. Ive already taken a couple minor gods into my custody. Dionysis, Nike, Hypnos. We will rule!" Cheers erupted around the room. Tartarus resumed. "But to cleanse the gods we must cleanse ourselves. Only the strongest may prevail." suddenly dust rose in the air. Chatter erupted. A Drecena ran by her flaming hair glowing a dark purple and her misshapen donkey and reptilian legs moving as fast as they could go. Suddenly right as she passed me she turned to dust. What was going on?

Kilan turned to me intense fear in his eyes. "Camilla hurry you have to.." He never finished his sentence. He dissolved into dust. I understood at once. Cleansing. HE was cleansing us! He was getting rid of all of the weaker beings. I started to run. I needed to find shadows. If i could I could just shadow travel away... A cyclops groaned and burst to dust. I saw my opportunity.

Before the falling dust hit the ground I jumped into the speckled shadow. Embracing the cold that whisked me away to safety.

I appeared on a green hill. A tall pine tree with a golden fleece was in front of me. And a large red wood house stood to the left, strawberry patches surrounded the field around.

I heard screeching behind me and turned to see a boy about my age fending off at least twelve gryphons. One raked his talons against the boys arm. He yelped in pain, and dropped his sword. I didnt want to help. I was used to fending for my self. You were either powerful and in charge or weak and picked on. Thats how things worked.

But I felt an urge to help this boy. And even against my greater instinct i ran down the hill and blocked what wouldve been a fatal blow by another claw. My blade smoked with radiation and darkness. I stabbed one and turned around. The boy was clutching his arm. He opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. I smiled. "The person who just saved your life."

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! To anyone out there writing a book. You can do this! Just believe in yourself and your story will come. Have a wonderful day! As always I love hearing from my readers!**


	4. The meeting

**Bonjour! I hope your day has gone well! This chapter will be long I promise! Sorry they have been so short before. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. I only own Camilla, Kian, and the plotline.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Kian

I stared up at the girl. She had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Her pale skin made a huge contrast to her dark features. Another wave of pain wafted through me as I remembered the poisoned cut on my forearm. I groaned and laid my head back on the cool slightly damp grass. She kneeled down next to me.

"Show me your arm." The way she said it made it clear it wasnt a request. It was a demand.

The gryphons behind her had formed a large cirle. They looked like vultures. Circling their next kill. The largest of the group had red tail feathers making him look like a comet. He flew higher then the rest. Then without warning dove. He was heading straight for me and the girl. If he hit either one of us it would be a sure kill. And he was gaining to much speed to be stabbed. I pointed weakly at the gryphon.

"Watch out." I croaked. The girl turned her head and then raised her arm protectively. Like that was going to help. A couple of seconds before the impact a dark circle appeared right in the gryphons dive line. It looked like a swirling mass of..shadows? The poor bird flew right into the circle and dissapated. Leaving no traces.

It reminded me of the magic tricks I used to adore as a kid. Esspecially the one where the magician would put a rabbit in a hat and then somehow make it dissapear.

The girls hand was spread wide and her eyes were closed tightly as if in a strained effort. Another shadow portal thing appeared. This time it was sidways in front of a tree. The bird flew out of the shadows. And it looked as if he was still in mid dive. His head was slammed against the bark and his beak stuck into the trees wood. Leaving a large dent. For a moment the gryphon was completely still making him look like an oversized dart. then he dissolved into a pile of grey monster dust.

I sat up and stared mouth wide at the huge scar that now showed clearly in the trees once uniform bark. I looked at the girl with my mouth still open.

"Who are you?" I asked again. I mustve sounded like a broken record.

The girl flashed another perfect smile. "My name is Camilla. Nice to meet you.." she paused.

"Kian. My name is Kian." the girl nodded. "Alright Kian. Lets get you a medic."

Getting up was the worst part. Camilla had helped me stand but immediately a wave of nausea had washed over me. My knees buckled but she grabbed me before I hit the ground. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and took small steps. Every step was a fight. But I was a little distracted with how close I was to her. I hadnt been this close to a girl since...ever.

I was so flustered that I didnt even notice that we had walked past the big redwood house that had been my destination.

We walked toward what seemed to be a fire pit. Surrounding the fire was a huge arc of cabins. They varied in size and shape. One to the far right was clearly the Zeus cabin. LIghtning bolts decorated marbled columns. Next to it a more circular building with abalone shell. And next to that there was a dark cabin seeming to be made out of pure obsidian. Bones hung over the door in the iconic skull and crossbones way. Other than that it was pretty dull.

In front of us was a blindingly gold building. I squinted and saw the symbols of Apollo above the door.

"That one." I pointed to the golden building.

Camilla frowned. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's too bright. I despise gold."

I laughed. It felt good. I didnt remember the last time I had truly laughed. We walked in through the door. A couple boys sat around a cot playing a card game. They looked up when we came in. One kid with blonde hair walked up to us.

"What can I do for you?" He had a tone of a doctor. Calming and smart.

I held up my arm. "Can you fix this?" The boys eyes widened. "Yes of course. Come over to this bed." Camilla helped me lay down and then sat in a chair next to me. A new boy approached me with a cup filled with golden liquid. Nectar. I drank it down quickly. Then let the warm rush wash through me.

I closed my eyes and my exhaustion tugged at me. I slowly drifted into the realm of sleep.


	5. Yes I'm a Goddess Is That a Problem?

**So I'm doing an every other chapter POV with Camilla. That might change. So bear with me! Thank you for reading!!****CHAPTER FIVE: Camilla**

Kian fell asleep almost instantly after drinking the nectar. He almost dropped the cup but one of the Apollo kids grabbed it.

"What did you put in that thing?" I asked jokingly.

"Minor sedative. But poison that strong usually takes energy away quickly. I'm surprised he was even awake when he got here." The boy had blonde hair and a soothing voice. "I need a little background. What happened? How did he cut his arm? How long has it been since he cut his arm?"

I was caught off guard by the questions. The boy didnt stop. He started asking if I knew what Kian had eaten for breakfast. Thats when I held up my hand.

"Here is all I know. I shadow traveled to your hill and Kian here was fighting at least a dozen gryphons. One slashed his arm and then I ran in and chased them away. I dont now how long its been. Maybe twenty minutes? This is the first time i've met this kid."

The kid nodded and started rummaging through a cabinet. Medicine bottles filled the shelves. He pulled out an orange liquid in a vial. and poured the contents into a small syringe. He walked over and on Kian's uninjured arm put the needle in. I gagged and looked the other way.

"So you said you shadow traveled?"

I smiled "I would be surprised if you knew what that was. Its kinda an underwordly thing."

The kid walked back to the cabinet and grabbed some wipes. He then came over next to me and delicately washed the area around the wound.

"No I know what it is. There is a kid here. He is a son of Hades. He does it every once in a while. But since he almost faded out last time he hasnt done it recently. I'm Harley by the way."

"Camilla." I looked out a small window next to me to see a skinny boy with black hair running toward our building. Harley looked past me.

"Well there he is! Thats Nico!" I looked at the boy. He definitely looked like a son of Hades. Wearing all black in the middle of July. But who was I to judge? I did the same thing."

Nico ran through the door. "Is everything ok?" He sounded frantic.

Harley looked around. "Yeah everythings fine. Are you ok? You look a little frazzled."

Nico looked around suspiciously. He hadnt noticed me yet. "A couple minutes ago I got this sense that something dark was here. And then it came into camp. I tracked it down here."

I snorted. "Wasnt that hard to follow." Nico turned to me. His eyes were a light brown. They scrutinized me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk outside?" The question was pointed to me. "Oh but I'm perfectly comfortable here."

Harley walked away and returned with another syringe. "Well if it helps your decision at all I need to do the anti venom now." I took one look at the needle and stood up quickly.

"Alright then. Lets go chitchat outside." We stood in front of the Apollo cabin. They had a small patio. I walked out behind Nico. I closed the door as quietly as possible. And turned to have a blade pointed at my throat. I swallowed hard.

Nico's words were as sharp and cold as broken glass. "Who are you and what do you want?" I swallowed my shock and laughed. Nico's grave reserve broke for a second. "Why are you laughing? I have a blade to your throat! I could kill you!" I tried to control my giggles. "Its just when your a goddess you dont get people trying to stab you very often." I had a shadow wrap around his blade and threw it twenty yards away.

Nico stood stunned. He looked at his now empty hand. My hands. And then next to the fire pit where his sword now lay. I walked around him blocking his exit by the stairs.

"You're a goddess? What kind of goddess are you?" his eyes were wider. Fear wafted of him in waves.

"Calm down dude. I'm not going to hurt you. I am a goddess. Thats all you need to know. You're a smart boy. I have no doubt you'll figure out the rest on your own. But for now I was wondering if maybe i could bunk with you? The Hades cabin has a much better exterior then this eyesore. I pointed to the glowing golden cabin. Nico's shoulders relaxed.

"Thats it? You're not going to smite me with your magical shadows?" He sounded serious. I smirked "Dont give me any ideas." I picked up the sword with another shadow and pulled it back. It landed softly in my palm. I turned it around offering the hilt to Nico.

"I believe this is yours." I smiled. He cocked his head. Then I turned and walked back into the cabin. Leaving the son of Hades to wonder if he should believe his eyes on what he just saw.

**Hey everyone! I'm trying to push these chapters out for you. My Mondays and Tuesdays and Fridays are crazy! So ill probably be pushing out most of the chapters on Wednesdays and Thursdays! But I will try hard to get at least 3 out per week. I have no idea how long this book is going to be. But I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with me! You are all amazing Humans!!!! **


	6. Disappearances

**To all the people who review my stories. Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think. I really do take into consideration all the things you say. I love hearing form you! And if you have any tips or ideas PM me or review. It helps a lot!**

CHAPTER SIX: Annabeth

I combed my fingers through my hair. It was still wet. My Camp Half Blood shirt looked faded and worn. I hadnt worn it recently. But it felt good. Like I was finally home. But being home made me think of Dameson the giant. And Bob the Titan. They had given their lives for me and Percy to come back. Most of the time I felt like I didnt deserve that.

I felt embarrassed that I had broken down crying on the beach. I needed to stay strong. I looked at myself in the mirror. My grey eyes were steely. I brushed my hand through my hair once more and then walked out of my cabin.

Piper was walking casually down the dirt trail to the Big House. She had shorts on and green combat boots. And then a light blue tank top. Her hair was braided with a blue harpy feather in the end. She was trying to downplay her beauty but even wearing simplistic clothes brought out her beautiful kaleideoscope eyes and reddish brown hair. I walked down the trail to her.

"So how was the date?" Piper asked. Her tone light and joking. How was she so calm?

"It was perfect right up until Chiron came up looking like a mourner at a funeral and told us something was wrong." Piper laughed. "He acted the same for us." We walked down the rest of the path in silence. I wanted to talk but my fears were growing by the minute. What would be so bad that we needed a council. I went through different scenarios all more gruesome and more farfetched than the last.

We walked up the steps and the wood creeked softly in protest. Piper opened the door and I followed behind her. At the table sat all the councillors. Piper walked over and sat on the left side of the table with Jason. I took my seat next to Percy. Butch Walker son of Iris sat to my left. Percy slid his hand onto my leg and I grasped it tightly.

Chiron walked out of the big houses kitchen. He carried a tray of cheese and crackers. Connor and Travis Stoll eyed the tray hungrily. Chiron set down the platter and immediately started pacing.

"About two hours ago I was talking to Mr D." Chiron spoke so slowly. I wanted to yell get to the point! But I clamped my mouth firmly shut. Interrupting his monologe would just take more time.

I looked around. So little had changed. All the councillors were the same. Except for.. I took a look to the right side of the table. Nyssa the new Hephaestus councillor sat stiffly looking around awkwardly. This was her first meeting. Leo had been the councillor but then the war happened. And the crazy Hephaestus boy had found his way back to Ogygia, the island of Calypso.

He had sent a dumb scroll telling us he was alive. And to make tacos on his return. I was going to slap him when he came back.

Chiron continued and I looked away from Nyssa.

"As we talked suddenly Mr D seemed to get agitated. He said that something was bothering him but nothing else. Then in an instant he disappeared."

I raised my hand slightly. Chiron nodded for me to speak. "Mr D just disappeared? No explanation?" He nodded.

Percy looked puzzled. He glanced at me and shrugged. Nico was examining his stygian iron sword. But he seemed slightly shaken. I watched him for a couple more moments before he looked up. His dark brown eyes met mine. I looked away.

Lou Ellen head councillor of Hecate stood. "Hecate has all but vanished also. Usually she guides us with our powers in the mist but we havent felt her presence for weeks."

Butch nodded. "Iris messages arent going through. Its as if Iris has blocked conections."

Laurel and Holly Victor were the Nike head councillors. They stood also. "Things with Nike are the same. She hasnt answered our prayers. Usually we get a small sign form her but she has been silent recently."

Chiron nodded. "There seems to be a pattern. Minor gods are either disappearing or cutting their contact to the outside world."

Jason stood. "What should we do then?"

Chiron paced. "I do not know. We need a lead. A hint of where to start."

Clarisse sighed. "Lets just hope this isnt another huge fiasco. I'm accepted to the Arizona University in the fall. And would rather be there then here figuring out another problem."

Connor nodded. "Can someone pass the cheese and crackers?" Leave it up to the Hermes kids to lighten the mood. I pushed the silver tray over to the twins and they started grabbing cheese hungrily.

We sat in silence. No one said anything. Why were the gods just disappearing? It didnt make sense.

Suddenly the door opened behind us. A girl with black hair and pale skin walked in. She had on a black tank top and green camo pants. I gasped when I saw her and Percy stiffened next to me. She was holding a cardboard tube and some scissors.

"Nyx?" Percy whispered under his breath. His eyes were full of anger. I nodded. This girl resembled Nyx. Same black hair. Dark eyes. Aura of darkness and a cruel smile.

She looked around as if she was unaware of the meeting. "Um..I need some more Tylonol for the Apollo cabin. Harley said to ask you." She looked at Chiron.

I pushed my seat out and drew my dagger. "Who are you?" She stared at the blade.

"Second time today. Why do people draw their swords when they see me? Its starting to get annoying."

I lunged but she parried faster then I thought possible with a small black dagger. She shrugged.

"Alright. The Tylonol can wait." She said. I gripped the hilt of my dagger, knuckles turing white. And with that the fight began.


	7. Tricks, Names, And Tylenol

**Woo Hoo! Number seven! Here we go!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Camilla

I blocked the girls second attempt to stab me in the gut. Then I fainted left and pretended to stab her. I stopped several inches from her side. I wasnt just going to stab someone on our first meeting. Nah. Maybe later.

The girl had blonde hair and alert grey eyes. She watched my movements as only an experienced fighter would. A boy with jet black hair stood up. The way he stood made it clear he and this girl were close. He stepped into the sword play. But he also saw that I was purpusly not hurting the girl. All the other kids were just staring at me and the other two demigods.

The centaur man, Chiron was the first to recover his senses.

"Annabeth and Percy stop." His voice was a low rumble. The girl appearently named Annabeth lowered her blade. It looked to be made out of some kind of bone. The centaur looked at me.

"Who are you."

"None of your buisness." I said it slowly but with confidence.

He walked over to me. Annabeth and the boy, Percy backed away. He got uncomfortably close. I saw the muscles under Chiron's skin. His face was stern. Most people would've been intimidated by this Centaur, but I had lived in Tartarus. I saw wild centaurs every day of my life.

"When did you arrive at Camp Half Blood?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" I smirked. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Can I just have some Tylenol?"

The centaur gave me a pointed glare, but gave up on trying to get answers from me. I wasnt planning on staying here though. Probably only long enough to make sure Kian was ok. But...then where would I go? I had to stay undercover. If Tartarus found me... I swallowed hard.

One thing at a time Cami. I watched Chiron as he walked over to a white cabinet. Do horse guys walk or prance? He pulled out a blue box of Tylenol.

"Think fast."

"Wha-"

He threw the box at me. It was aimed straight for my face. It all happened in an instant. I put up a shadow to deflect it. And realized my mistake. The box bounced off the shadow. I caught it. I had just tipped my hand to my godly parent. He smiled.

"Tell Harley hello for me."

I took that as my cue to leave. I nodded. "Will do." I turned to Annabeth.

"Until next time." I stuck out my hand to shake but she looked at my upturned palm like it was something sickening.

I nodded my goodbye to all the kids sitting around the table. Then I turned to the door. I felt twenty pairs of eyes boring into my back. I opened the door and stepped outside. Chiron stepped forward.

"Will we be seeing you soon Miss Camilla?"

I shrugged "Maybe. We'll see."

He nodded. "You and I have some discussing to do."

I glanced at him then turned and continued out the door. Only half way to the Apollo cabin did I realize something. I looked down at the Tylenol box. I had never told him my name. But somehow the old centaur knew it. That thought sent a chill through my spine. I shook it off. Putting on a plastered smile. Just another thing to add to my list of anxiety. I walked through the golden door frame.

"Here you go Harley."

The young boy smiled. "Thanks!"

I tossed it to him and he caught it without even blinking. Why hadnt i done that? I didnt have to put up a shield every time someone tossed something to me. I sighed and sat down next to Kians bed. He shifted and I saw the ugly gash on his forearm. He rolled back over and his eyes opened slightly.

"Where am I?" His eyes were still foggy with sleep. He focused on me and my chest warmed. His eyes were a Beautiful gold. They werent to noticeable but they were very beautiful. I cleared my throat and looked over to Harley. I was going to say something but a hand slipped over mine and killed the sentence in my throat.

"Thank you for saving my life." His hand was strong and warm.

"No problem. It came out like a squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again. "No problem." My voice was a little stronger but still high pitched. I cleared my throat again.

I heard Harley trying to control his laughing next to the medicine cabinet. I glared into his back.

I heard soft snoring again. Kian was once again asleep. His hand still on mine.


	8. Here We Go Again

**Hey Readers! Sorry for all the misspelled words in the last chapter. This one will be perfectly spelled! (Thats a goal of mine. Have everything in a document gramatically correct. Havent gotten there yet. But I'm geting closer.) Thanks for sticking with me through the misspelled words and all the other stuff. Its because of you I keep writing. Love y'all!**

Chapter Eight: Percy

I stared at the door. The girl had looked so much like Nyx. I shivered and tried to block out the imaged that surfaced but couldnt.

A torrent of memories washed through me. The red hazy air. The drumming heartbeat of Tartarus. The last image was the worst. My last view of Bob the titan. I had wiped his memory years before in a battle with water from the river Lethe. But even down in Tartarus he had decided to help us. Even when his memories had returned he had chosen good. And died for it.

I shook my head. I control my thoughts. My thoughts do not control me. Annabeth stood ridgid next to me. She had a faraway look in her eyes as if she was reliving Tartarus too. I took her hand. She looked at our fingers intertwined and smiled slightly.

Chiron returned to pacing like the girl had never arrived.

"What to do.." He rubbed his forehead. It seemed to have accumulated more lines in the past year then ever. The centaur looked old.

Connor and Travis Stoll looked at each other dubiously. Connor raised a cracker.

"Hey Chiron want to explain on who that girl was?"

Chiron looked up from his pacing.

"What about her? She's just a normal demigod like you. She will be staying here for a time and you will treat her like you would anyone else." He gave us all a meaningful look.

Travis laughed.

"If she's anything she isnt normal." Chiron glared at him but Travis continued.

"Within the first five seconds of her walking throught the door she was attacked by Annabeth, threatened by you, and she asked for Tylonol."

Katie Gardner rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not Tylenol. Thats so suspicious."

I returned to my seat. Annabeth followed suit. I knew what needed to happen I just didnt want to say it outloud. I sighed. Then looked into Annabeths eyes. We had a silent conversation and she agreed it had to be done. But together this time.

I stood. "We know what needs to happen." Everyone looked at me. "We need a prophecy."

Annabeth shot to her feet. "What? I thought we agreed that we shouldnt ask for a prophecy!"

"But you said-"

Chiron held up his hand and my sentence was cut short. He looked like he had gained three more worry lines.

"I believe a prophecy would be in the right direction. But the power of prophecy had been taken by Apollos sacred enemy Python. So sadly we cannot go down that road. Any other ideas?"

The room went silent. Suddenly a girl burst through the door. She had red hair and jeans with doodles on them. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had arrived.

She stood up straight and her eyes glowed an unnerving green. And she spoke a phrophecy.

_The shadowed one shall bring three friends._

_Two a couple,_

_One to make amends_

_West they shall go, to the temple of night,_

_But without restraint there will be no right,_

_The Dark one approaches sword in hand,_

_At the Temple of Gold there will be a last stand._

_Watch out for the hatred the loathing the spite for they will truly bring an eternal night._

_Born from nothing,__standing alone_

_The one Born of Night is coming_

_now let her be known._

Rachel collapsed and I rushed out of my seat to grab her. She opened her eyes groggily.

"Paper." She said it in a hushed voice. "I need paper."

Annabeth grabbed a pen and sketch pad and handed it gently to Rachel. Her hand shook as she drew but the lines formed a face. A familiar face. I stared open mouthed in shock. Shadow girl stared back at me smiling. Everything was exactly the same. The black tank top. The camo pants...

Rachel looked up from her drawing. "She's the night. Anyone know her?"

Chiron glanced at the picture and sighed.

"This is going to take some explaining."

**Hey! I hope you liked the prophecy! It took awhile! If you have any idea's or tips Review or PM me! I love to hear from my readers!**


	9. I'm a Show Off I Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Though I am the biggest fan!!) I do own Camilla, Kian and Harley.**

Chapter Nine: Camilla

"No. I refuse."

Harley looked heartbroken.

"Please! It's just a game of capture the flag! I know you could help the Apollo win back our victory! The Nike cabin has won twelve times in a row! Twelve! I am ready for something new! You are our chance!"

I looked at the young boys face. His blonde hair was light and wispy. And his blue eyes were pleading. He looked like a young cupid. I shook my head and his smile drooped.

I gave him a glare and straightened. "I cant believe you're talking me into this."

Harley grinned, his eyes dancing with a mischevious light.

"Really? You'll play?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll play your game. But only this once. And I'm heading out tomorrow."

Harley nodded. I doubted he eve heard anything except for "Fine. I'll play." He rushed around the cabin cleaning things up. One time he went into a small closet and pulled out six sets of armor. He straightened all the medicine bottles and then wiped his hands on his apron.

"The other guys should be here soon. Which armor do you want?" I didnt even have time to reply. Twelve boys walked through the door. They were laughing and smiling. Five girls holding bows and arrows walked behind them. They talked of capture the flag. Harley ran to them and made a group huddle sign. All the Apollo kids gathered. Harley spoke so softly I could'nt hear a thing. He pointed at me and all the girls looked over. They had sharp matching golden brown eyes that made me feel uncomfortable. So I looked away.

I instead looked at Kian. His reddish brown hair glinting as sunlight hit the tips. I had never had many strong feelings toward anyone before. This felt weird. I looked down at his hand fingertips still on my leg. A shiver of warmth went through me. I smiled but immediately stopped. I had to stay strong. No emotion. That had kept me alive.

Alive? Wait...But I was a goddess. Why did I have this feeling that something was missing? A splitting headache washed over me. I cringed and rubbed my temples. What was wrong with me? I looked up. Two of the girls from Apollo were staring me down.

One girl walked up behind them. She had brown hair and the golden brown eyes iconic to Apollo.

"So you're going to help us in capture the flag huh?" I nodded. My serene composure taking over.

"Are you skilled with any weapons?" She talked to me like I was three. I pulled my blade out and examined the razor edge.

"I'm pretty good with a dagger. But I have other ways of protecting myself." I raised my eyebrows threatening silently for her to question me more. She stepped closer.

"Like what?" Her sneer was unconcealable. She thought I wouldn't show.

I lifted all three of the medicine cabinets. The girls stepped back. The leader once so confident stumbled back over her own feet. I sighed and lowered the cabinets back to the ground. An ibuprofen bottle fell but I caught it with shadows and put it back on the shelf.

"Anymore questions?"

Everyone stood silent. Then the boys erupted into laughter. They crowded around me.

"That was so cool!"

Harley smiled and said in a sing-song voice

"I told you! Secret weapon!" All the Apollo boys laughed and patted Harley on the back. Harley was glowing with pride. In the distance conch horns blew. I guessed it was time to start the game. All the Apollo campers rushed around the cabin. They assigned the youngest girl to stay behind and watch Kian. The rest shouldered bows and arrows.

I stood and stretched. I decided to be optimistic. Who knows maybe this would be fun. I shook my head. This would be fun. I repeated the phrase over and over in my head. There were instructions but I didnt pay attention. My job was to just guard the flag and prevent the other teams from getting it. This was going to be easy.

I walked into the woods along with the other campers. Harley led me to the flag and left me alone. Adrenaline filled me. I hadn't felt this good in ages!

I heard another conch horn blow.

The game had begun.

**Sorry this one is short. Have any of you heard about the Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief musical? Well it's a thing and its amazing! It is so true to the story! I love it! There is a version on Youtube but it is HORRIBLE quality. But if you get the chance to see it, do! Or if you have an Alexa ask her to play songs from The Lightning Thief Musical. They are SO GOOD! Anyway thanks for reading this chapter. I really do take your advice from the reviews. Thank you for inspiring me to write! Have an amazing week! **


	10. Memories

Chapter Ten: Kian

I saw my mother. She was smiling fondly at me. I felt so warm. So complete with her. Her golden brown hair glowed in the dying rays of the sun. And then it happened.

A roar errupted from the woods to the right of our small cabin. My mothers calm composure stiffened. She jumped up from the wooden stool she was sitting on. Her eyes were frantic. I wanted to make it stop. This memory was too painfull. It kept on plaing. The roars turned into howls. I looked out afraid of what I would see.

Wolves with dark thick fur and red eyes rushed toward us. My mother shreiked and ran. Grabbing my wrists she yanked me to my feet.

"Mom! What are those?" She pulled me inside and locked the door.

"Honey, whatever happens remember I love you. You are the light of my life." Her eyes brimmed with tears. I felt hot tears stram down my own face. She pulled off a leather neclace. It had over ten beaads on it. All of intricate designs. I grasped my mom's hands.

"Mom? What are you saying? What are those things outside?"

She put a finger to my lips. "Go to camp Half Blood. It's in Manhatten off the coast of Long Island. I love you."

She pushed me into a closet and I heard the lock click from the outside. I banged on the door. I had to help her. Had to... The wolves howling got unbearably loud. I heard loud scratching. And then a crash as large paws stampeded through our small house.

Please stop, please stop. I heard my mothers scream.

"STOP!"

I bolted upright in a bed. A young girl was watching me. Fear evident in her eyes. My head spun. I layed back down into a soft pillow. My headache almost unbearable. A cold cup pressed to my lips and I drank thirstily. The medicine tasted horrible. I tried to spit it out but a firm hand covered my mouth.

"You've got to swallow it. I know its awful. But I promise It'll help." The girl was stronger then she looked. I didn't have the energy to fight her. The memory was a sensory overload. I hadn't thought about my mother for a couple months. It was too painful. I swallowed. The hands relaesed my mouth and I gagged.

The girl sat in a chair next to me. She hummed a happy and somehow melancholy tune. Then she looked at me. She pulled my arm out and grabbed a wipe from a table nearby. She rubbed the place where my wound had been. It felt much better now. She sighed and wiped gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel ok..."

"You were yelling."

I looked at her. She stared at the wipe in her hands. Her brown hair falling around her face. What had I said?

"You kept on saying, make it stop... That medicine we used to put you to sleep. It's known for bringing back memories. What memory was it?"

I swallowed hard. "My mom..." My voice broke. The girl nodded. "My mom died too. I know how empty it is." She put her hand on mine. There was nothing romantic in the gueasture. It was just reassuring. I looked out the window. Noticing the sun had gone down.

"Where is everyone?" She stood and started organizing medicine bottles.

"They're at a capture the flag game. Usually those games last for hours. We should be alone for a long time."

Suddenly a face flashed into my mind. Camilla! Her dark hair and brown eyes looking mischeveous.

"Camilla, the girl who saved me. Where is she?"

The girl giggled. "She's playing with our team. But boy...She left an impression. She picked up all three of our medicine cabinets at once with shadows! I have no idea how she did it but when she set the cabinets down she didnt even seem the least bit tired."

I smiled. That girl was a mystery.

I tried to sit up and this time I felt alright. I sat straight up and looked around the small room. It was filled with medicine cabinets and four small cots. Everything was very orderly. But through a door I saw what was probably the sleeping quarters of the kids who stayed here. It made me claustrophobic to think about so many kids in such a small space.

On one wall hung a banner.

_**Camp Half Blood Infirmary.**_

_** Since two days ago.**_

I sighed and laid back down. Then whispered as quietly as possible.

"I did it mom. I made it."

I fingered the leather necklace. The last gift from my mother. I was finally safe.


	11. Capture the Flag & Headaches, Fun Times

**Thank you to everyone who gives me support in the comments. This book wouldn't still be going if it weren't for you guys. You are all amazing! Happy reading.**

Chapter Eleven: Camilla

This wasn't capture the flag. I had played capture the flag before. This was as one of my fellow guards put it "Try not to get stabbed and it will be fun." I heard many scuffles in the woods. It was only a little scary when a animal in the woods would howl or shreik.

Yes I know. I'm powerful. So? I'm still scared of big things jumping out of the dark. I shivered as the wind cut through my lightweight jacket. My head pounded with a headache. Ever since I had appeared next to Camp Half Blood my headache had slowly grown. I couldnt focus very well and I felt kind of dizzy.

I heard shuffling behind us and saw a little squadron of demigods in red armour. Their leader looked up. Her blonde hair was cropped short and she had a fire in her eyes. The symbol of Ares was sketched onto her sheild which she held out in front of her. Oh yippee. An Ares kid. She smiled evily. Then gave the order.

"Get the new kid!"

I grimaced. And this was the reason I didn't play sports. I was always the picked on one. The other guards gathered around me. One, a tall burly kid with a tatoo of a rainbow leaned down to me.

"I hope those rumors about you being strong are true." I nodded and frowned as my headache seemed to take on a new stab.

"Me too kid. Me too." He didn't seem to like being called kid but I was pretty sure I was older than him so, eh who cares? How old was I anyway? My head was throbbing so much that all my thoughts were murky. I turned to the oncoming horde of kids.

This will be easy, hopefully. I wrapped shadows around myself and the Ares kids halted running into one another. My voice projected and I smiled as the pain in my head vanished.

"Wanna pick on the new kid? Come and get her!" I stepped in front of the golden flag. Why did it have to be gold? I then brushed an imaginary fleck of dust of my shoulder and stood up tall. The lead girl looked a little shaken. As if not suspecting the new kid to be this powerful. I grinned this was my turf.

Suddenly cheers erupted behind me. I turned and saw Harley jogging down the field. In his hand he carried a white flag with a laurel wreath in the center. I smiled. But a new stabbing pain in my head convinced me to head away from the group. Something was wrong with me.

Memories that weren't mine flashed through my head. I was really scared. Before I knew it I was outside the Apollo cabin. The girl smiled at me inside.

"Can I help you?" I nodded.

"I have a headache. Do you have anything I can use?:

"I do. But you look really pale. Is it severe?"

I groaned as my brain decided to take a spin.

An image flashed through my mind. In full detail I saw me. I was fighting a large white spirit. I watched suddenly as an arrow struck my shoulder and I fell to the ground. My vision went dark and I returned to the present. I was breathing in short gasps. And my knees had apearently given out because I was on the floor. My shoulder hurt with an imaginary pain. The Apollo kid was crouched in front of me. She had a hand cupped to my forehead.

"Lets get you to the Hypnos cabin."

I nodded. Not really registering anything. I had never felt like this before. In my six thousand years I had never been in this such pain. And that memory definitely wasn't mine. It couldnt be.

Before I knew it I was sitting on a bed while the Apollo camper talked with a bleary eyed Hypnos child. The aura in the cabin was lazy and slow going. I rubbed my temples and tried not to cry. The Hypnos kid walked over to me. He motioned to my forehead.

"Can I?"

I nodded and let my hands slip from my temples. His hands replaced mine. I closed my eyes and tied to calm down. The headache had all but vanished when he had touched me. But just like the calm before the storm my peace was soon shattered.

Images of me doing various things appeared in my mind. My memories washed over me like a wave. And just like that it was over. The Hypnos child stumbled back. I stared wide eyed at the floor. He looked up.

"Who are you?"

I looked into his eyes which were now awake and afraid. I was too shell shocked to care.

"I'm no goddess."


	12. I Explain My Life Story, Fun Times

**I hope everyones week has been going well. ****I am out of school due to Corona Virus so this is what I'm going to be doing for awhile. You're all going to hate me. I've come up with some good plot twists. *evil smile* Anyway have fun reading!**

Chapter Twelve: Camilla

The headache had evaporated but it had left something behind. My memories. I stood quickly and gave a forced smile.

"That seems to have helped. Thank you." I rushed past the two concerned campers before they could reply, or stop me. I burst through the doors and ran into the angry blonde girl from the fight earlier. I ducked around her and ran. I had no idea where I was going. But I had to get out of here. These barriers surrounding Camp Half Blood were strong. But me being who I was... I knew they wouldnt hold long. Pretty soon monsters would sense who I was. Large monsters. Ones who usually wouldn't notice this place. They would come marching through the border and find a camp full of their favorite snack. Yeah I had to leave.

I heard an odd noise. It sounded like.. horse hooves. Oh shoot. I tried to go faster but, slipped and face planted into mud in a very un-ladylike way. I laid there for a moment. Then got onto my knees. I spit out dirt and tried to brush the mud from my shirt. I had totally forgotten someone or rather something had been chasing me. So when Chiron spoke I nearly jumped out of my socks.

"Sorry about that."

I glared up at him. But not for long. I got distracted when mud fell onto my nose. I wiped it off with the collar of my shirt.

"Can I do something for you?" Chiron was in full centaur mode. And with his large biceps shining in the moonlight he did look rather imposing. I had never been to Camp Half Blood before, people like me don't get to be safe. But I had heard many stories about the great teacher and mentor Chiron. I stood and looked down with dismay to see my shoes and pants ruined. I tried my best to brush them off. But I still had two dark large stains on each knee.

"Why are you running Camilla?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You didn't answer me." I sighed, this was useless. I needed to work with him here so I could get out faster. I rubbed a pendant on my wrist. My nervous habit.

"Places like this aren't safe for me. If I stay I'll end up causing a lot more trouble than I'm worth. Trust me I've been doing this for awhile." Chiron seemed to find this amusing. He smiled. I rubbed the pendant on my wrist harder and looked down at my destroyed black Converse.

"What do you mean? If you're a demigod you'll be perfectly safe here." I looked up my eyes slightly burning.

"I'm not a demigod. I... I am.." I didn't know how to explain. "I don't know if you are familiar with something called a Champion?" Chirons eyebrows reached orbit. "I am Nyx's champion. I need to leave. If I stay much longer I will attract attention."

You probably don't know what a Champion is. That's because you're normal and dont have to be a Gods servant for eternity. Yeah, thats the simplified story of my life. Want to know more? Alright you asked for it. But if Zeus visits you with his wrath because its the gods biggest secret dont blame me. You asked for it.

My father is a Biochemist. His work is quite interesting. But to this day I do not understand why it attracted my mother. My father met my mother on a college campus. I don't know much about their dating period. But my father told me many times about how wonderful and funny my mother had been. I had found that surprising when I had met her. She was cold and dark. And didn't like me. But that's beside the point.

A month after graduating with his masters degree my father got me. He was twenty six. He had a good paying job but it had long hours. He took me to work with him. I was a good baby and very quiet. I didn't eat much and I slept a lot.

My father had known I would be different. So when the time came for me to go to school he hired a private tutor instead. By this time I still hadnt figured out my abilities. Those were the best years of my life. Then one fateful day I was walking through our house. We lived in a large victorian mansion. On one side of the building there were large arched windows on one wall. I liked that wall. If I looked out those windows all I could see were beautiful mountains. In that one place I felt free. Away from city life. Out in the wild.

I had been walking down that hall when suddenly I slipped into a shadow. I had fallen screaming into the inky black abyss. That had been my first visit to my mother in Tartarus. At age nine. I had landed right in front of the doors to her palace. I had stood outside those cold black doors for what was probably an hour. I had been cold and scared. By the time my half brother Kilan had found me outside the gates I was reduced to a crying baby. He had led me inside.

That's when I met the Queen of Darkness herself. She had smiled at me evilly and then with a few sentences ruined my life.

"Hello dear. I hope your fall to Tartarus wasn't absolutely mortifying." I had stood frozen in the ancient goddesses presence. I had been cold, young, and absolutely alone.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? My daddy will find me!" Nyx just laughed. Then she faded from her throne and appeared behind me. She traced her pale fingers against my shoulders. I froze. It was like she was pouring cold cement into my bones. Petrifying me in a rigid stance.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you about me. Well Darling.." she said darling like it was a sickening word. "I am your mother. Nyx, Queen of the night." I had found this funny. "You're not my mom. You're just some weird lady." She looked very offended. But in my defense I was a nine-year-old trying to figure out where in the heck she was. Nyx crossed in front of me. "There will come a day when I need you. That day will be sooner than you imagine. Tell your father hello for me."

And then I was falling again. and before I knew it I was at the end of the hall. I promptly collapsed. I heard boots and saw my father. He ran to me tears glistening in his eyes. "Cami!" he dropped to his knees and pulled me into his lap. We sat there for awhile and I sobbed into his shirt. Policeman rounded the corner and I clung to my dad tighter. He stood and held me. "I found her. Thank you for your time officers." The chief gave a curt nod. "Glad to see she's safe." He bent down to my eye level and ruffled my hair softly. "Try not to get lost next time ok kid?" I nodded and watched as they left. My dad set me down. When I looked in his eyes I saw something in his eyes. Anger. i scooted back and for the first time in my life my father yelled at me.

"Camiliana Rey Golding! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I stared back blankly. What was he talking about? He ran his hands through his already messy hair. "You've been gone for six hours! I've been looking everywhere!" I didn't know what to say. Where to even start.

I've been told my fatal flaw is that I cant bring myself to put burdens on others. Nyx told me that, another amazing girl chat with my mom. That night I just couldn't stay home. I left. I snuck out and left my dad a note. It looked something like this.

_DAD,_

_ I'm so sorry. I just can't explain where I was._

_ I can't stay here. I feel like I'm a danger. Don't _

_come looking for me, please. You're safer this way.__ I love you. This wasn't your fault. -Cami_

I had stolen three hundred dollars cash. I didn't know where to go. So I slept outside a library for two days. I saw a couple missing papers. And I ate out of trash cans. You would be surprised at how little people eat sometimes.

And then a week later I was walking down an alleyway I stepped into a shadow and..Poof! I was falling again.

Ok thank you for enduring my monologue. It's easier to explain what a Champion is if I explain my life story. Weird, huh?

I appeared in Nyx's palace again. But this time I was ready. She lounged on her throne. I stood awkwardly. (I'm still nine just for clarification.) She looked over and smiled.

"Hello again my dear. Back so soon?" She grinned in such a malicious way that it made me want to throw up. She waved her hand and shadows collected and then dispersed around her palm. A tiny white piece of paper floated lazily down to land softly on her fingers. It was the note I had left for my dad. I cringed. Nyx read the note with a satisfied grin on her face. Then she disapated and appeared in front of me. she tossed the note and shadows consumed it.

"Well now that's out of the way!" She brushed my hair sideways. "Oh dear. You haven't figured out your powers yet. Well we can fix that."

For the next six months I trained. I learned my powers and grew strong. I am Nyx's champion. That means I go out and fight whatever monsters she wants dead. Or extract vengeance on some mortal that disrespects her. That sort of thing. Very few Champions exist. We aren't exactly Demigods. But we definitely aren't Gods. We are quite powerful and usually die young.

Well apperently my mother in an attempt to keep me out of the war with Gaea had erased my memories and made me think I was a goddess. Oh when I saw her again she was going to get a smack to remember. I guess when Tartarus had started to destroy things my mother had lost control of her spell. The headache was my memories coming back. I shook my head. Why was life so confusing. I snapped back to the present as Chiron spoke.

"Camilla? Oh, good. You've been staring blankly behind me for the past three minutes. Are you ok?" I blinked a couple more times. I had been so wrapped up in my past. I was not ok but I was an expert at giving fake smiles.

"I'm ok. For now."


	13. New Kids Make Breakfast Messy

**Hey! Sorry about the last chapter if it seemed confusing. Basically in a condensed version, Camilla is a Champion. A Champion is basically a God or Goddesses favorite demigod. They use them to do everything. They are usually kept a secret to make Gods look better. Camilla on her first meeting with her mother was quite shocked. So instead of talking it out with her dad she decided to run away. She spent the next couple years doing small things for Nyx. When the war with Gaea began Nyx took her daughters memories away for some unknown reason. Supposedly so she wouldnt get involved in the war. When Tartarus started his "clensing" Nyx lost control of her daughters memoreies and so now Camilla remembers everything.**

**I hope that cleared stuff up. PM me if you have more questions. **

Chapter Thirteen: Percy

You know, I can understand Gods needing others to do their work. Sometimes. And I can understand when Gods need to send certain people on a couple quests. But three big prophecies? Why did I always have to be the one to get the big prophecies? I mean three in a row is overdoing it. I'm done with helping the Gods. Haven't I done enough?

And that was my whole night. I rolled around with thoughts jumping around in my head. I tried to count sheep. Didn't work. I tried washing my face and then going back to bed. Now I was wet and still awake. I even tried reading. Reading, people! Just to put things in perspective. I'm dyslexic. Reading is hard. After finally decoding a paragraph of Little Women I decided to give up.

Don't ask me why Little Women was in my room. It just was. At six AM I decided to give up. I got dressed and headed out for a morning stroll. I wasnt the only one with that idea. I saw a girl a way off walking toward the woods. I was curious and sleep deprived so I followed her.

The light was barley reaching the horizon. So it was hard to follow the dark path into the woods. Eventually I came to a small stream. The girl sat next to it. She was tossing small pebbles into the water making splashes. She turned and I recognised her as the girl that I had briefly sparred with in the Big House. She gave a weak smile then turned back to throwing rocks into the water.

I was more than a little curious to find out who this girl was. She looked so much like Nyx..

"You can sit down if you want to. I don't bite." I realized I had been hovering next to a rock. Lost in my own thoughts. I shrugged. "Ok." I sat down. The silence was almost tangible. It was starting to get awkward so I asked the big question. "Who's you're godly parent?" She looked at me quizicaly. "You of all people should know." I didn't want to be right. Maybe her dad was actually Hades and by coincidence she had the same powerful aura and long dark hair like Nyx. Yeah that had to be it.

She looked at me for awhile but when I offered no response she sighed, "I know what you're thinking. Nyx doesn't have kids. Well.." She spread her arms. "I'm the exception to that. I understand why there was a fight earlier. My mother isn't exactly friendly. Family resemblance really sucks sometimes." I snickered. "No kidding." She continued, "This time though if you're going to try and kill me with that pen of yours give me a little warning?" I smiled and nodded. "Alright, I guess I can give you that." she smiled back.

The more I talked with her the more I began to realize that this girl was nothing like her mother. First glances were kind of freaky. But when you talked to her she was pretty funny and definitely not hollow like Nyx was. We sat by the river for a time. Chatting and laughing. I found out her name is Camilla. She loves doughnuts and wants to live in California. When asked why she said, "Because! If I live on the sunniest place on Earth my mother will leave me alone!" We laughed.

But before I knew it, the bell for breakfast was being rung. I stood and offered my hand to Camilla. She grabbed it and I helped her up. We walked back to camp sharing stories. I was quite surprised on how much she had been through. She looked really young.

When we made it to the eating pavilion we said our goodbyes and then went our separate ways to our own tables. Annabeth shot me a look that said, _Where were you?_ I waved at her and then dug into my blue pancakes. Blue. Such a wonderful color.

I looked around. There was some commotion over at the Hermes table. A new kid with reddish-brown hair was laughing and throwing eggs at Connor and Travis. They returned the fire and soon the whole Hermes table was in on the mini food fight. I smiled as they all teamed up on the new kid. One of the younger girls snuck up behind the kid and poured a bottle of syrup on his head. He sputtered and the whole table laughed. He laughed along with them.

My attention was drawn to the Hades table. Camilla sat with Nico. That made sense. The god of death seemed to be as close to Nyx as she could get. Nico was staring down at his food and Camilla talked. He took a drink of orange juice but Camilla must've said something funny because it came out his nose. He coughed and glared at Camilla while she lay rolling on the floor laughing. I was surprised to see how much Nico was smiling though. Maybe him and Camilla had more in common then it looked. They did look a little bit alike. The black hair and dark brown eyes. They could probably pass as cousins. Camilla got up from the floor and sat back down still giggling.

Everyone quieted slightly as Chiron walked up to the front of the pavilion. "Welcome campers to another wonderful day at camp. Today we have chariot racing at two. If you would like to join please sign up at the Big Houses spreadsheet." He looked around thoughtfully. His eyes landing on Camilla and the new boy. "It seems we have two campers accompanying us today. Would you share your names with us?" Camilla stood up first. "Hello everyone my name is Camilla and my mother is Nyx. Sadly I won't be able to stay here very long but it has been good getting to know some of you." She sent me a look and then sat down. Harley from the Hephaestus cabin raised his hand excitedly. Chiron nodded at him. "You're mom is Nyx?" Camilla smiled at the young boy. "Yup." Harley was in awe. "So, do you have powers?" Camilla snorted. "If thats what you want to call them." Harley sank back down in his seat. "Like what?" Camilla's cheeks started to redden. "I'll show you later ok?" Harley looked ecstatic. He turned to his older sister Nyssa and mouthed, _Wow!_

The other kid stood up. He was about medium height and had knowing golden eyes. "Hello! My name is Kian. I have no idea who my father is. And I no longer like syrup." The Hermes table laughed and he sat down. Chiron nodded. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Camilla and Kian. Now everyone enjoy your meal." The chatter resumed. But I felt a pit in my stomach. Something was going to happen today. Something big.


	14. The Fates Laugh At My Idea Of Peace

**Hello! Earthquake today down in Utah. Quite a scary morning! I thought I was dreaming while it happened. But we've been having lots of aftershocks. It definitely is an experience. Anyway I hope you all are staying safe. Don't forget to wash your hands!! Lets get rid of this Corona virus! I want to go back to school guys! (I know I'm weird.) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Fourteen: Camilla

The Gods suck. And so do prophecies. And luck is a sham. Ok let's back up.

I stood as soon as I was done with breakfast. I was a little surprised on how well the other campers had taken me being a daughter of Nyx. I had visited the Roman camp once. What was it called? Ah, Camp Jupiter. I shivered. When I had taken refuge there I had been hiding from a flock of angry wind spirits. I had found Camp Jupiter and they had welcomed me. That was until they had found out my mother was an ancient Goddess of darkness who currently resided in the pit of Tartarus. They freaked out. Just a little bit. I had left the day I came. Only spending about three hours there. Not a happy memory to say the least.

I heard boots crunching behind me. And I slowed from a speed-walk to a normal pace. I was surprised to see Kian. His eyes were bright and his smile was playful. His breath was a little heavy and he tugged on my arm. "Slow down speedy." I smiled slightly. "Speedy? That's a new one." His laugh was light and melodical. I felt my face flush. I looked away from his bright golden eyes... I mentally slapped myself. _Now is not the time to get silly crushes on boys! _

He evened up with me and we walked down the path side by side. Before we entered the forest Kian slowed. I stopped with him. He was a little bit taller than me. Which I liked. I looked over his shoulder. Trying to avoid those gorgeous golden eyes. "Did you get in a mud fight or something?" His question startled me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my pants. There were small holes in the strechy material around my knees. And two large brown stains. I knew the front of my shirt was covered in mud also but I suddenly felt defensive.

"Yeah. So?" I was a little surprised at how steely my voice had become. But if this kid was like other demigods I'd met in the past then I was going to be a little disappointed. Kian held up his hands. "There's nothing wrong with that. Just wondering." I looked at him. He didn't seem to be lying. Huh. This kid was weird. "Did you need something from me?" He dramatically feigned horror. "Me? Wanting something of you? Never!" I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my lips. He became serious.

"No. I just wanted to tell you, thank you." I started to speak but he held up his hand. "Really. You have no idea how much this means to me. I would've died if it weren't.." This time I cut him off. "Kian. Stop. I didn't do anything. I killed a gryphon and then escorted you to camp, big deal. I should thank you. You gave me an excuse to stay a little longer. I really hope you enjoy it here." I smiled weakly. I was going to miss Camp Half Blood. But I couldn't stay much longer without attracting monsters attention.

He looked confused. "Wait you're leaving? Why?" I sighed. "I'm not safe here. Don't worry I'll be alright." I touched his arm softly. Kian's golden eyes were dark. He almost looked angry.

I was going to leave. I didn't know what I was going to do after I left, but I would survive. Oh how the Fates love to mess with my life! I saw the blonde girl from earlier and that boy Percy Jackson walking together. What was the girls name Annaliese? They headed our direction. I had nothing else to say to Kian so I was happy for the distraction.

When they got close Percy gave me a small wave, "Hi Camilla!" I smiled and gave a little wave back. The girls eyes were steely but she stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase. Sorry about earlier, the sword fighting and all. You just looked so much like her..." I assumed she ment my mother. I shook her hand. "Camilla Goulding. My looks are a pain most of the time. But if I were you and had seen me... Well I probably would've tried to stab them too. Don't worry about it." Annabeth's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Chiron told us he needs you, me, Percy, and you Kian." Kian looked dumbfounded. I was also wondering how this would play out. I sighed, "Alright. But I need to leave ASAP afterward." Annabeth and Percy shared a look like, _Oh you'll be leaving alright. But not in the same way you thought. _I tried to pretend like I didn't see that look. I would be leaving here on my own terms.

And this is where the Fates started cracking up. "Life doesn't work that way! Welcome to the big leagues buddy!"

We walked back to the Big House. I thought it was cute how Percy held the door for Annabeth. She ruffled his hair and then walked through the door. Inside was a redheaded. She had an aura of power around her. I didnt like it. Usually I could read people pretty well but this girl had an aura of mystery around her. I didn't like it. I rested my hand on my dagger casually. But I wanted to play it safe.

The girls green eyes were intellegent. She nodded at Chiron. "These are the four that will go." My hand tightened on my dagger. I raised my hand but didn't wait to be called on. "Go where?" Chiron cleared his throat. He looked at the girl with pleading eyes, as if he was saying _I don't want to explain. _The girl stared back with an iron gaze, as if to reply _Nope your camp your problem._

I looked back and forth. Then sighed. "Look I'd better be going I have a train to catch..." The girl straightened, "Oh no daughter of night. You must be the one to lead the quest." My eyebrows went up slightly. I stepped forward. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not about to just go on some stupid quest. This is the first time in ten years that I've been free of my mother. And I'm going to enjoy it!" I turned and headed back for the door. But no. She had to speak a prophecy. Her words had such power I stopped moving. It was like an invisible wall in front of me.

_The shadowed one shall bring three friends,_

_Two a couple,_

_One to make amends,_

_West they shall go to the Temple of Night,__But without restraint there will be no right,__The Dark One approaches,__Sword in hand,__At the Temple of Gold there will be a last stand,__Watch out for the Loathing, the Hatred, the Spite for they will truly bring an eternal night,__Born of nothing,__Standing alone,__The one Born of Night is coming,__ Now let her be known._

I turned around. I had never felt so much of Delphi's power in one place. Chiron helped the girl into a chair. "Camilla, this is Rachel. She is the Oracle of Delphi." I sighed. At this point my mind had been taxed. An Oracle? Sure, why not? Rachel looked up. "Camilla. You must accept this. If not... I see no future." I grabbed a hat from a hanger next to me and slipped it on. "Well Ms. Oracle. Isn'tDelphi out of commission anyway?" She looked like she didn't have the strength to argue.

I heard a small voice in my head. _Camilla! Accept the challenge! I order you! _I gritted my teeth. "My wonderful mother has been so kind as to force me into this. I accept." I tried to keep the words back. But my mothers order forced me to accept. Oh, I hate that woman. Annabeth stepped forward. "I accept too." Percy shrugged, "I guess I'll come along then." Rachel looked at Kian expectantly. He let out a small sigh and looked up at the celing. he seemed to mouth, _Sorry Mom. _Then looked back defiantly, "I accept."

I waved to Chiron. "Bye Chiron. Wish us luck. Sounds like we have a dangerous quest to go on. Yipee." I walked out the door and the crew followed behind me.


	15. The internet likes me?

**Thank you to everyone who reviews my story. You make my day every time. the8horcrux thank you! The prophecy took me forever. Rhyming words are not easy for me. Thank goodness for the dictionary. And Alexa. Man, Alexa can rhyme! Anyway lets get to the story.**

Chapter Fifteen: Kian

I had just gotten there. Just made it to the place where I would be safe. And now I had left. I looked out the train window. Camilla sat to my right. She had her head in her hands. I rubbed her shoulder gently. "Hey, you alright?" She looked up. Her face had a light green tint to it. "Yeah. Just.." We went over a bump in the tracks and her eyes widened. She frantically grabbed a plastic bag from her black backpack and held it to her mouth.

"Woah, you dont look so good." She lowered the bag to her lap and groaned. "I don't feel so good." She closed her eyes. And I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her black hair spilled down her shoulders. I rested my hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and glanced at her shoulder. "I've never been good with trains. Or cars. Anything that involves an engine. I get sick." This was followed by another series of gags.

Then I did something weird. I felt a strange pull inside my hand. My fingers traced a figure eight on her shoulder. The tension from my hand seemed to seep into her. She looked at me. "What did you do?" I blinked a few times. "I have no idea. Its just you said you felt sick.. and my hand just kind of went on autopilot." I retracted my hand. "Sorry." I looked down.

She placed her fingers lightly on my leg. It sent warm tingles up to my ribs. I looked at her warm brown eyes. "Thank you." she relaxed. "Wow. So this is what it feels like to not be sick on a train. I can see the appeal of riding one now." Soon enough she was breathing deep and evenly. I looked down at her fingers still resting on my knee.

I looked across the row and saw Percy and Annabeth. To be honest Annabeth scared me. Her steely eyes we're always rimmed with a little bit of anger. And I did not want to be on the receiving end of that anger! That would probably involve a fist to the face. But currently her head was resting on Percy's shoulder. He looked over at me and gave a thumbs up. I gave him a confused look and he pointed to my knee. I blushed fiercely and looked away.

Before I knew it, it was our stop. "Every passenger please exit to the right. Make sure to grab all personal belongings before leaving the train. we hope you have enjoyed your ride!" Camilla shifted and groaned. "Why was that so fast?" I snickered. "Come on sleepy. Lets go reserve a hotel." She stood and grabbed her bag. A photo slipped from one of the water bottle pouches on the side. I picked it up. Annabeth and Percy were waiting at the front of the train for us. Camilla was already halfway to the front.

I glanced at the picture. It was of a young Camilla and a man I didn't recognise. He had a big resemblance to Camilla though. I think it was her dad. He had the same dark hair and mischevous smile. "Hey, you coming?" I looked up. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." I gently put the picture in my back pocket and ran to the front.

We walked aimlessly around. We couldn't really find a hotel. Except for a few sketchy old mexican ones. They looked a little like spanish villas with red tiled roofs. We entered one just for the sake of directions. Of course the lady at the front only spoke Spanish. Lucky for us Annabeth knew spanish. I swear that girl knows everything!

They had a long fast-paced conversation. In the end Annabeth walked away looking a little disgruntled. "What'd she say?" Annabeth glanced back at the woman who looked smug behind the desk. Camilla had waited outside trying to get a google maps to work. She turned, "Anything?" Annabeth shook her head. The two girls walked ahead. Percy walked next to me. "Well looks like they're finally warming up to each other." I looked ahead. Annabeth was explaining something using lots of hand waving. Camilla was nodding and examining a map.

"What was the fight like?" Percy smiled. "It wasn't very long. Chiron broke us up before we could do serious damage." I smiled. "Those two fighting against each other would be terrifying." Percy nodded. "So where did you live before camp?" I looked down the smile fading from my lips. "Um... Alaska." Percy seemed to sense my hesitancy to talk about my home. So he dropped it. "Where do you live?" His eyes took on a misty look, "I live in New York with my mom and my step dad Paul. I'm going to have a baby sister in the fall." I nodded. Trying not to think about my own mother.

Camilla slowed and mimicked throwing the phone on the cement. "This dumb thing wont work! I can see the bars of internet! ARGH!" She pressed the phone home button forcefully. It stayed on the google screen. "Ahhhhh!" She shoved it into my hands. "Here! You try!" We continued down the street. I restarted the phone and got Google maps to work. I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and handed her the phone. She looked at me, "How?" I shrugged.

We made it to a Holiday Inn and we checked in. Camilla slipped her debit card back into her pocket. We walked into the small room. To the left there were two doors. Inside were two beds each. The girls dropped their bags in the first room and we dropped ours in the second.

Then we made it to the small living space. Percy and Annabeth sat on one side of the coffee table and Camilla sat with me on the other side. "So.." Annabeth placed her palms on the table. "Lets talk about this prophecy."


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**Guys I came up with a plot twist. I don't know if I'm going to use it. But if I do... oh you're going to hate me. Anyway, on that note. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen: Camilla

After an exausting discussion about the prophecy. And an unnerving amount of what if's we decided to go to sleep. I wasn't too tired so I turned on a show. I wasn't really watching anything just scrolling. Kian walked out in his pajamas. "Hey." I looked at his golden silk shirt and smirked. "Hi. Nice pajamas." He looked down and blushed. he sat down across from me. "This was all the extra pajamas they had in the Apollo cabin. Whatcha watching?" I clicked the power button and the screen went dark.

"Just ads. Nothing was on." I checked the clock on the wall. "It is 10:30. Well I think I'm going to head to bed." I started to get up. Kian gently touched my hand. "One sec." He pulled a photograph out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours." I took it and looked at the picture. It was me probably around eight years old. I was smiling. Behind me was my father. His small square glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and his black hair windswept. "Thank you." My words were soft. He looked over my shoulder. "Who is that?" I touched the picture tenderly. "That's my dad. He's a biochemist. I miss him." I tucked the picture away. Kian got a concerned look in his eyes, "Is he alright?" I nodded. "I ran away when I was nine. I started working for my mom. Doing basically whatever she wanted. Every so often Nyx would give me some sort of news about him. It's still hard though."

Kian nodded. "I have no idea who my father is. But my mom.. She was amazing." I looked at him thoughtfully. His eyes were looking straight ahead. As if lost in the past. "When I was young we moved. I grew up in a log cabin. thise were the best years of my life." His smile then seemed to vanish. "Then one day there were these howls. My mother gave me this necklace and locked me in a closet. She was killed by trying to save me." I scooted a little closer to him on the couch. "Oh Kian I had no idea." He was clutching a leather necklace with beads strung onto it. "Is that the necklace?" I tried to keep my tone as soft as possible. "It's beautiful." He nodded and stood. "I'm going to head to bed." I stood with him. Our wrists lightly touching. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." I echoed.

We walked to our seprate doors. But before I entered I splutered, "If you ever need anyone to... you know... talk to." He smiled with such warmth I thought my heart would explode. "I'll come straight to you." I smiled, but my face felt like clay. I slipped into our room and went to bed. Smiling all the way.

The bed was awful. Some places it was soft and others it was rock hard. So I ended up curled in a ball. I awoke from probably only an hour of sleep at four AM. I got up and looked through my clothes. Getting more appalled at each new shirt.

When the Aphrodite campers had heard that I only had one set of clothes they had gotten to work. I thought it was sweet. But now I wished they hadn't. I took out three pink shirts covered in glitter and hearts. I dug deeper and found only light colored shirts and tank tops. I groaned quietly. Then I found a note.

_Hey Camilla,_

_We of the Aphrodite cabin have voted and decided you_

_would look quite good in lighter colors. But if you dislike it_

_there is a black leather jacket in the bottom of the bag._

_But you should give lighter colors a try. You would look beautiful!_

_\- Aphrodite Cabin_

I glanced back at the colorful shirts. I grabbed a neon green tank top and walked quietly to he bathroom. One of the bright sides to being a daughter of Nyx is that you can see in the dark. It was especially helpful now. I didn't have to turn on any lights. I could hear deep breathing from Annabeth's bed. Annabeth was a cool girl. If she wasn't trying to stab you with a drakon bone.

After changing I went out to the patio. It was small but perfect for one person. I stared out into the town. Streetlights glistned below. And for the thousandth time I wished to be normal. To be with my father in our victorian mansion. _That will never happen. _Said a voice in my head. I sighed and stood up. It was five now. Breakfast would be open. I stood and silently opened the screen door. I padded past the living room and to the door. I heard a scratchy voice call, "Camilla, wait up!" Annabeth slipped out of the door.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

**Just wanted kind of a calm chapter before things start getting crazy. Have a good safe week guys. :)**


	17. Touching the Face? That's a No-No

**I hate spinach.****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series. Or the settings. Just Camilla, Kian, And the plot.**Chapter Seventeen: Annabeth

The waffles tasted like cardboard. They were stiff. And no matter how long I cooked the things they always turned out burned. Camilla was reading a newsaper at our table. I brought my cardboard waffles over and sat across from her. "Anything interesting?" She looked up. "Nah. Just politicians being idiots again. I swear, one person mispells a word on Twitter and everyone has to point it out." I snickered.

I glanced at the people sitting around us. Something didn't feel right. To the left was a couple. They were speaking french and eating small cups of fruit. I moved on. Two large men were arm wrestling over in the back of the room. I didn't really want to be caught staring so I looked away. Just then a group of girls wearing maching bright pink skirts and annoying yellow shirts waltzed in. Chatter errupted from the group shattering the silence.

I heard Camilla sigh. She motioned to me to plugh my ears. I smiled lightly. Something still felt off. I watched them closely. Strangely though they acted just like normal teenage girls. I got up to throw away my waffles. Finally deciding I couldnt bear the tase of cardboard any longer.

When I approached the trash can, (Which the girls were convieniently standing by) I made a mental note to look for anything suspicious. But when I walked by they looked normal. That is untill I noticed one tucking a serated blade into her purse. She caught my eye and smiled sweetly.

I heard the all too familliar noise of a sword being drawn and turned just in time to see a sword flying at my face. She was fast. I was faster. I ducked and stabbed at her leg. I missed. But avoided a decapitation. So I considered my efforts a win. I noticed Camilla was being attacked by five of the girls at once. One tryed to stab her in the gut but she leaned sideways. She was holding them off. For now.

I slashed upward with my drakon bone sword. The girl, whatever she was tured to dark smoke. Camilla yelle over the noise. "Don't breathe it in!" I covered my mouth with my hand and backed away from the smoke. It was slowly dispersing. I turned when Camilla yelped. One of the girls had knocked her dagger away from her hands. She was being held by the largest of the group. One of her arms was in an awkward position.

I tried to rush forward and help but there seemed to be an invisible barrier between me and them. I pounded on the force. Trying to find a weak point. One of the girls stepped forward. The way she stood and the way the others backed away from her made it clear she was the leader. She walked up to Camilla who was still being held by the abnormaly large girl. I kicked myself for not noticin her size earlier.

The leader smiled showing rows of white pointy teeth. She grabbed Camilla's chin and examined her face. Camilla pouted. "Thats a big no-no." She kicked the girls shin so hard I winced. The girl let go and hopped around holding her foot. "Ow, ow ow! Felly! Restrain her!" The large girl apparently named Felly blushed. "Sorry boss." She pulled Camilla off the ground so her feet were dangling helplessly above the floor. The leader looked around. "Turn on the lights you idiots! She can shadow travel!" All the girls fumbled for lights they pointed them everywhere on the floor. Camilla sighed and cocked her head to the side, "Awww, you ruined all the fun!" The leader sent her a dark look. "Addie. Tie up her legs." the youngest of the group apperently named Addie rushed forward. And with surprising skill tied Camilla's ankles together.

I watched helplessly from the side as the leader marched back over to Camilla. She got right up in her face. "Where is the Light Emblem?" Camilla blinked innocently. "Could you repeat that?" The leader growled. "Where is the Light Emblem you wicked little girl?" Camilla laughed. "Wicked? Wow. Who's the little girl?" The girl took a step back. "I wouldn't mess around with Keres, sister." Camilla paled instantly. Her voice became soft. "Keres? Wait you're all.." The leader smiled evilly. "We're all Keres. So if you want to escape this alive I would suggest you start talking." Suddenly the sheid around the Keres opened and I was trapped inside. The leader sneered at me. And I was quickly surrounded. "Just to help your desicion along. If you lie we will know. And kill your friend."

I raised my blade but I knew that I couldn't keep all of these monsters at bay for long. Whatever these Keres were they were apperently bad. I thought I had heard the name before but I couldnt quite place what they were. _Percy, Wake UP! _ I sent out the mental plea. Now I could only hope that Camilla knew where this Light Emblem was.


	18. If Only I Had Remembered to Excersize

**I'm in a writing mood today. Hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen: Camilla

Keres? Come on! Keres are awful spirits of horrible ways to die. They are basically the police if you escape the Underworld. They invented the guillotine. And many other various death machienes. Want to know the best part? They were my siblings. Same mom.

I tried to keep a brave face but it was hard in front of these demon-ladies. I was currently being held by a large Kere. She was buff but also kind of chubby. And in great need of some deoderant. I tried not to focus on the smell too much. The lead Keres got up in my face again. I was starting to get tired of it. "Where is the Light emblem. This is the last chance before.." She cracked her fingers and I got the point.

I sighed. " I have no idea. But if I were to go looking for magical artifacts I would go for something that acctually exists. The Kere snarled. "It does exist! It is merely hidden away!" I snorted. "Uh huh. Yeah, hidden for two millenia! At this point it has practically lost everything." The Kere turned to her sisters. My half-sister and yelled, "She will not admit the location of the great Emblem! What shall we do to convince her?" I glanced over at Annabeth. Her captors were focused on the leader Kere. I sent out shadows. They wormed their way to the sheild and broke a little tear behind Annabeth. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened. She slipped through and I let the shadows seep away.

_Go get the boys. _I mouthed. She nodded and with surprising steath snuck out of the room. I exhaled. Holding that sheild had been difficult. I felt sweat tricle down the back of my neck. The leader turned to me. "You have one more chance before we kill your friend. The Keres cheered and turned to where Annabeth had been. Gasps arose from the crowd as they saw that the daughter of Athena had vanished. The leader glowered at me. "You just made a big mistake. No one messes with my captives!" She turned to the big Kere. "Break her arm." My eyes widened and I tried to wiggle free but with no luck. I heard the crunch as a bone folded. I yelped and tears stung my eyes.

The Kere holding me laughed and lowered me. My feet barely touched the floor. One Kere in the audience jumped up and down. I saw my chance. The Kere jumped again. And I thrust all my weight downward the large Kere dropped me and I flew into the leaders shadow. I landed in our small living room. Annabeth, Percy, and Kian were running out the door. Percy was last and saw me appear on the couch. "Guys! Wait! She's in here!" Heard pounding footsteps come back to our door. Annabeth flew inside Kian hot on her heels. I smiled weakly. "Ta-da!" My vision swam in and out. And for the next twenty minutes I was unconcious. I awoke when Annabeth tried to move my arm so she could put it in a sling.

I almost slapped her. Almost. I jolted upright when a shock of pain went through my right shoulder. I clutched my arm to my chest. Kian sat in front of me. He looked like he had aged two years. Percy stood at the door, proably watching for the Keres. I stood quickly and my knees almost gave out. Kian grabbed my waist. "Slow down speedy." Annabeth handed me a sling and I sat back down on the couch. I slipped it over my arm and managed with only a weak grunt when I moved. I stood on shaky legs. "We've got to go. Now!" Kian held up his hand. "Wait. Where are we going?" I sighed. "Anywhere but here. Everyone grab my arm.

Percy rushed from the door and put his hand on my good arm. Annabeth and Kian followed. Just then the Keres burst through the door. "Get her!" screeched the leader. I winked at her and pulled our group into shadow.

We appeared at the edge of town. A blonde boy was carrying a bucket. He looked to be about ten. He dropped his bucket and milk splashed all over us. My knees buckled and Annabeth caught me. I noticed Kian had slipped his hand into mine in the jump. That made me blush. The boy rolled his eyes at me.

"Camilla! I told you not to do surprise visits!" I smiled at the young boy. "Sorry Liam. Emergency." He sighed. "Come in."

Annabeth on one side and Kian on the other I walked into the a large barn. Liam carried his buckets to a shelf. A cow mooed behind him in a stall. "Sorry Matilda, gotta help Cami first." The cow let out another mournful moo and went silent.

I heard Percy snicker. "You named your cow Matilda?" Harley smiled "Yeah. It was my sisters idea." I sat down on a hay bale and tried to cath my breath. If it weren't for my mother that would've been a lot easier. I had spent the last year down in Tartarus doing nothing. Ugh, if only I had remembered to excersize!

I had now lost all of my endurance in shadow traveling and most of my strength. And that smoke from the Kers hadn't helped. When Keres die, instead of turing to monster dust they turn into a noxious gas. It's as if they are trying one last time to kill you.

Liam was looking around in a medicine cabinet while Annabeth talked to him. He didn't reply to any of her questions which seemed to annoy her. He sat on the bale next to me.

"Hello everyone. I'm Liam, Camilla's younger brother."


	19. That Step-Mom Wierds Me Out

**Well.. I'm out of school until May 1. So lots of writing to come!!! Yay!**

Chapter Nineteen: Percy

No. That little blonde boy could not be Camilla's brother. I looked at the supposed siblings. Camilla's black hair and Liam's Blonde. They shared the same dark brown eyes and playful smile. The longer I looked the more I saw their resemblance to each other. But still. Liam grinned at us. "It's always so fun to see peoples reaction." Camilla smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yup. Should we explain?" I nodded at the young boy. "Yes, you should explain." Camilla sighed. "I'm not telling it." Liam frowned.

"Well Cami is better at telling it than I am. She's good at telling stories. But oh well!" He leaned forward his eyes full of mischeivous light. "It all started after Cami ran away. Dad had been worried sick! Eventually Nyx appeared to him. Explaining everything." Camilla was rebandaging her arm. She winced and kept going. I felt bad for the kid. But she seemed to know what she was doing. Liam continued, "And then dad was like, Why did you take her away from me? You are horrible! And Nyx was like, why didn't you realize sooner?" Camilla snorted. That must've been a little touch added for effect by Liam.

"And then my dad met my mom. My moms grandma was a demigod. Her father was Apollo. So I have been gifted with some powers!" Camilla wrapped the rest of the bandage around her arm. "Liam. Playing the piano is not a superpower." Liam pouted, "Yes it is!" "Whatever." "Anyway.." Liam gave his sister a pointed glare. "I can see through the mist and can play basically any instrument."

Camilla spoke up. "About two years ago I was badly wounded and around here. So I wandered into the barn. I laid down on a hay bale and took a nap. I awoke to Liam asking, Why are you all smoky? I had been having a nightmare so in real life I had been using my powers. Liam had helped me get fixed up and we talked for awhile. I knew he was different from the start, because he had seen my shadows. But it was kind of weird to know we were siblings. If you couldn't tell already we look nothing alike."

I laughed. "I think we noticed that." I heard a womans voice call from out in the yard. "Liam! Honey where are you?" Before any of us could hide a beautiful woman walked in the door. She looked to be about 35 with Liam's blonde hair. She had an aura of confidence about her. When she saw us she froze. "Liam get behind me." "Mom-." her voice stayed flat. "Liam, behind me. Now!" From nowhere she pulled a bow and arrow. I clutched my pen Riptide in my pocket. Annabeth stood next to me she held out her hands in a _calm down_ guesture

"Who are you?" Her voice was quiet but it had a razor edge to it. Camilla stood. "I'm your step-daughter. Sorry to bother you. We'll be leaving now. " Kian rested his hand on her shoulder. Those two were cute together. "Camilla. You don't have enough strength to shadow travel us again." Camilla's shoulders slumped. "You're right."

Camilla's step-mom looked puzzled she kept on muttering, "Step-daughter?" suddenly something seemed to click in her eyes. She rushed over to Camilla who on instinct recoiled. "Wait, you're Camilla? Camilla Goulding?" Camilla slowly nodded. I was confused too.

The woman wrapped her arms around her. "I've heard so much about you from my husband!" Camilla patted the woman awkwardly with her free hand. We locked eyes and she shrugged. I slipped my hand into Annabeth's. She leaned close to me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Good to meet you.." "Natalie." Camilla nodded. "Good to meet you Natalie." She stood awkwardly. "But we should be going now." Step-mom Natalie smiled. But something in her eyes made me feel a little queasy. But I couldn't quite tell what made me feel off.

She nodded. "Yes. Important demigod things to do I suppose." Camilla laughed awkwardly. "Yup..." She stuck out her hand and Natalie shook it. Annabeth was watching Natalie with suspicion. Camilla walked away quickly. "Lets go." Annabeth nodded. We walked hurriedly outside. Liam was sitting on a straw bale.

"See ya sis!" Her eyes twinkled. "See ya you mini Beethoven." He snorted and ran inside the barn.

After about an hour of walking down random dirt roads trying to find a highway I started to get tired. My feet hurt and my stomach grumbled. "Anyone know where we are?" Camilla stopped. "I thought we were two miles south of here. But this sign says we have to go back where we came from and take the next left." I sighed.

This was going to be the longest day of my life.


	20. The Long Walk, My Feet Hurt A Lot

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for reading my story. This is the farthest I have ever pursued a story. And I would've stopped much earlier if it weren't for you guys who review. I love hearing your feedback and ideas! They brighten up my day. I hope you all stay safe and healthy! Happy reading!**

Chapter 20: Camilla

I stared at the sign in bewilderment. We were supposed to be at _330 south. _The sign seemed to be laughing. It read _1600 east. _I blinked a couple times trying to get the numbers to change. With no luck. They stared down at me with cruelty.

My feet hurt. And I was tired of walking. I was thirsty too. But I had to act in control. I was supposed to be leading! I cursed under my breath and muttered a couple rude things to my mother. She was no doubt having fun. Toying with me. I tried to not think about that. I didn't like the idea of being a puppet for her to do whatever she wished. I shivered.

Annabeth spoke first, "Are we supposed to be here?" Her voice had a little edge to it that seemed to say_, you have no idea where we are and I know it. _Now here I had two choices. One, I could tell the truth and risk much displeasure from the group. Or two, continue down the dirt roads as if I know what I'm doing. Can you guess what one I chose?

"Not to fear! Just a couple more turns and we will be on the highway." I marched on with pride. Inside I was scrambling for a plan. I stared down at my map that told me absolutely nothing. It wouldve been helpful if I was acctually in the Grand Canyon. I saw Percy eyeing me suspiciously.

"Is that a map for the Grand Canyon?" He pointed at the bottom of the map where a large logo of the **Grand Canyon **mocked me. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, yes. This is indeed a Grand Canyon map. Just found it in my backpack. thought it would be fun to look at while we walk." I gave an awkward smile and buried my face in the pictures of red rock. This is why I work alone! I have never been good with others. I can do conversations. I can stand having a sleepover. But being expected to lead a quest is quite a challenge.

Champion and all. I'm still just like a normal kid.

Kian walked up next to me. "So... Um, I've been wondering. Where are we? Like what state?" I sighed.

"We are in Kentucky. Somewhere in Kentucky." I watched Kian's chin drop. He looked around the fields. Then looked at me with a new respect. "What?" I spread my hands. "Kentucky's nothing special."

His eyes widened. "You shadow traveled us two states away. With a broken arm. You are amazing!" I felt my fae flush.

"Tell me I'm amazing when this is over and I take you to the Bahamas alright?" He looked at me as if trying to tell if I was joking. He seemed surprised that I was serious. I shrugged. "If you pay for the flight to Florida I'll take you there alright?" I smiled at his surprise. It was refreshing to find someone who was unexperienced with shadow travel. I punched his arm with my good hand. "C'mon don't tell me you've never been outside the country."

He shrugged. My eyes widened."No!" This poor child. He had never experienced Italy? China? Japan? This was too much. I grabbed his hand and held it up. He looked in surprise at our intertwined fingers. I saw him blush and my own cheeks followed suit. "Kian David Baker. I swear to the gods that immediately following this quest I will take you on a tour around the world. Because, man! You are missing out!"

He laughed. "Lets see if you keep that promise." Our arms lowered but we didn't let go. Warmth seeped up my arm and I smiled. A couple minutes passed. Then Kian spoke. "How did you know my name?" I smiled knowingly. When he had been in the Apollo cabin he had muttered a lot of things. His name being one of them.

I squeased his hand. "A girl can't give away her secrets." he rolled his eyes. I suddenly came to the realization that we were not walking on dirt anymore. I sent a few prayers up to the gods thanking them for our fortune.

"Behold Demigods! I have found the highway!"

Annabeth looked back and forth. "Which way?"

I was elated. I did have a sense of direction after all! I pointed west. Or what I thought was west. "Westward!" I started marching down the highway. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Cami? West would be that way." She pointed oppisite of the way I was going. I turned back around.

"Alright. Westward! To the Temple of Night and most likely injury!

And with that we walked bravely into the sunset.

The end!

**Me: You can't end the story there Cami.**

**Cami: Why not? Nothing too bad has happened yet. The readers can go away feeling satisfied.**

**Me: No, you still have to go to the Temple of Night.**

**Cami: Oh right! Sorry I forgot.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Get back to the story.**

**Cami: Fine. Good luck readers! If I get hurt blame the author! See you next time for more of my-**

**Me: Goodbye Cami. Sorry this one is short. I wont be able to write for awhile so I just wanted a short chapter out there before I go. You are all awesome! Stay safe , happy weekend!!**


	21. The Run Down Shack, 0 Star Review

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Thank you for all your reviews Stay safe!**

Chapter Twenty One: Kian

After another week of questing fhe frpup was starting to get tired. Every night Camilla and Annabeth woukd get in some sort of fight. Two loaded bombs ready to go off at any time. Right now we were sitting around a campfire eating hotdogs and sticky marshmallows. I was waiting for the explosion.

Percy gave me a look. Be prepared. I nodded. Last night the girls had started swordfighting. The closer we got to the Temple of Night the more quiet and tired Camilla became. WHen questioned she brushed it off with an, I'm fine. Just worried.

"So..." Annabeth shattered the silence. "Camilla. Would you like to explain anything we should be prepared for when we go to the Temple of Night?" Camilla looked up from the flames of the campfire.

"Well... I don't know what to tell you. Um... Be on guard." She shrugged. "I've never acctually been there. This'll be a new experiencs for all of us." Annabeth spewed water from her water bottle. It landed all over me. I grimaced.

"Gross." I grabbed some napkins and started wiping Annabeth-water from my arms. Camilla handed me her napkin. "Thank you." Why was there so much? Who could swallow so much water?

"You've never been there?" Annabeths voice rose. I sent Percy a look. Be prepared for the fight. He sighed and stood.

"I'm going to bed for the night. See you guys tomorrow."

Camilla stood too. "I'm going to check in too. Goodnight Annabeth. Goodnight Kian. Goodnight Percy. I heard her yawn. THen she slipped into our tent. We could only grab two from the camping store before getting caught. So I slept in the same tent as Camilla. Percy and Annabeth ahared the other. There was a big tarp that you could zip through the middle though to make the tent have two rooms.

Annabeth sighed. I placed another hot dog on a roaster and plaved it in the fire.

She stood and walked to our tent. She unzipped the door and walked in. Percy stuck his head out of his tent. "Are they in the same tent?" I nodded.

"Don't worry. If they haven't started arguing yet we're safe for a while." Percy nodddd and stuck his head back inside the tent. Curious to what the girls were talkong about I grabbed a bun and put my hot dog inside. I then crept to the side of tbe tent and sat down. I could just barely make out their words.

"You've never been there? Then how do you know where we're going?"

"It's like an instinct. Here. It's like how you found the Athena Parthanos. Instinct. That feeling in your gut that tells you where something important is." Annabeth sighed.

"But I had owls leading the way. I had help! We can't just go off instinct alone Callie. If something bad is really happening to the gods then we need to act fast."

Callies tone became dark and serious. "Oh something bad is happening with the gods. But, we can worry about that later." I heard Annabeth start to speak but she was cut off by Cami. "If you need a sign to tell you that I know where I'm going then follow me outside." I heard the zipper being unzipped and just barely had time to jump behind the tent. I watched in curiosity as the two girls walked out of the tent. Camilla walked close to the campfire and it went out. As if someone had just poured a bucket of water on it. Camilla placed her hand in front of her and spoke.

"Show me the way." The words echoed as if we were in a cave. I looked around in wonder. Suddenly a black cloaked.figure appeared at the top of the nearest hill. He looked like a silloette. The moon showed none of his facial features. He seemed to beckon to us. Come, quickly! Camilla swiped her hand and he faded away.

"Only I can see him. This shadow is leading us somewhere. And according to the shadow man. We're close." Annabeth nodded.

"Alright. Fine. I trust you Cami." She turned on her heel and marched toward her tent. I ducked behind the back of ours. Cami walked back to her door and slipoed in silently. Were we really close? Was the temple of night around here somewhere? I shivered and the night began to get colder. I snuck around the tent and into my side. I coukd hear soft snoring on the other side. I smied and slipped into my sleeping bag.

In the morning I got up with the sun. I've always been a mornig person. I streached and unzipped my door. I was surprised to find Cami already up. Her hair was in a messy braid. I found it quite pretty. She was gazing at the sunrise.

"Good morning!" She jumped. When she saw me she placed a hand on her heart.

"Kian! You scared me!" I laughed.

"What were you looking at?" She shrugged.

"The sunrise. I've never really appreciated how beautiful it is." I nodded and stood next to her.

Soon Annabeth and Percy cma out of their tent. We skipped breakfast and went to work cleaning up our supplies. Within the hour we had our stuff packed up and were ready to go. Camilla led as usual. We had walked about an hour. The sun was already butning my face and arms. I squinted and tried to keep up. Suddenly as we crossed over a ridge Camilla stopped. I breathed heavily and looked back at the steep ridge we had just climbed. Camilla pointed in the valley below us.

* * *

"There it is." I looked out expecting to see some large mansion all in black. Instead I found a tiny run down shack. It looked abandoned and was halfway sunken into the ground. I stared at it. What the crap was going on?


	22. Shoving people against walls is a no no

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews. They always brighten my day.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Camilla**

I stared at the huge towering mansion. It looked like a castle. Shadows encased the surface, making it look like a mirage. Two shadowy figures beckoned to me. They looked darker. And stronger. I had a bad feeling about the is place. Annabeth turned to me.

"This shack is the Temple of night? Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow . What had this girl seen that made this castle look like a shack? I tried to look at the castle with a shack in mind and all I could see was an elegant house. I shrugged.

"A shack is your perception, how?" Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

" You do see the abandoned shack halfway sunk in the mud right? " I squinted.

"Is it next to the castle somewhere? Cause I'm not seeing shacks anywhere." She moved over next to me like she was trying to see from my perspective . I eyed her suspiciously. "Annabeth? Are you ok?"

Kian squinted. "Camilla. I see a shack too. Where's the castle?" I looked at Percy.

he shrugged. "I see a run-down shack like everyone else."

I pulled out my dagger. It glinted in the sun. "Everyone set down the camping supplies." Percy obeyed . Kian followed and set down our tent. Annabeth held her stuff.

"Camilla, are we sure we're at the right place?" I nodded. The shadow figures continued wave at me. I glanced one more time at our group and started down the hill. I heard Annabeth sigh and drop her stuff. Then they followed after me.

"There are two things to know." I probably should've told them last night about the dangers. But our group spirit was low. I didn't want to break it to them. "One, once we step inside you cannot trust one another. The Temple will try to trick you and use you. I will try and keep its magic at bay. But I don't know how long I can hold it." I jumped over a small creek.

"And two?" Percy asked.

"And secondly, do not split up. If one of you gets lost. Im not going on a wild goose chase to find you. Alright?" There were murmured agreements. By this time we were standing just a few feet away from the castle\shack. The sickness in my stomach grew. A voice in my head kept saying, _run away, run away. _I shook my head trying to clear it out. I was going to be fine. We would just go in and fight the dark one. And come out. Maybe as a celebration we could pick up some Macdonalds on our way back.

I squared my shoulders and walked into the temple of night.

Inside wasn't nearly as impressive as outside. There was cold bare stone all around us. The group looked around in awe. I guessed that there was some sort of protection spell surrounding the house so they couldn't see the castle, till inside. One thing I found weird was that there were large mirrors hanging six feel apart on every wall. It was a little eerie. I kept my gaze straight ahead where a grand spiral staircase twisted up to the second floor.

"I'm going to scout upstairs. Stay alert." I knew I had just violated one of my own rules. But I figured that if anyone was safe to scout, it would be me. I cautiously walked across the entrance room and went up the stairs. At the top of the landing I glanced back.

No one stood at the bottom. I looked around the room quickly trying to pin point my group. I couldn't see them.anywhere. I felt my heart rate rise. I started down the stairs, but something strong grabbed my jacket. I was yanked backward and thrown into a wall. My bad arm hit the wall and I tried hard not to shriek. I looked up to my attacker and when I saw him, I almost laughed. I

This man was wearing a clown mask. He had a maroon and navy jokers hat and a leotard with diamond shapes sitting the surface. Over the leotard on the bottom was a pair of baggy sweat pants. It was the worst costume I had ever seen. He got right in my face. I tried to ignore the clown mask.

"Ah, Miss Camilla. So good to see you again." _Again? _I tried to place where I had seen this man before. Nothing came to mind.

"Um... Am I supposed to know you? Also, not cool dude. Slamming people against walls." I stood. My broken arm still hurt. But I readjusted the sling to make it comfortable again. The clown- dude sneered. I

"I see your humor is still intact. It'd be a shame if you lost it." He started edging closer to me. I backed away. " So do you truly not remember me? " I shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry dude. Your face or um.. Mask isn't really ringing any bells." He laughed . It sounded like two pieces of sandpaper being rubbed together. Then he continued advancing.

"Well, what a pity. Oh, would you like to meet me?" I placed my hand on the hilt of my dagger.

" Um, maybe next time. " I tried to edge around him to get to the stairs but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me into the air. I kicked at him, but he placed my back against the wall. But it wasn't the wall. It was a mirror. I watched in horror as the mirror seemed to suck me in. I tried to struggle but it was like moving through iron. Impossible. I was promptly dropped on the other side. I stood up and banged on the glass. I saw the clown man. He smiled at me.

"How are you doing now? Still cocky?" I tried to tell him off but my words rebounded like an echo. He cocked his head. "Cat got your tongue, Cami?" I banged on the glass some more. He laughed. And I resisted the urge to cover my ears. The noise rebounded in here too.

I got my dagger and tried to stab at the glass but it just rebounded off. The clown shook his head. I continued with no avail to stab the glass pane. I got so distracted I didn't notice the clown disappear. When I looked up he was gone. I turned to see my new space. It was white. Just blinding white. I squinted. Every so often there would be an opening in the white. And what seemed like another mirror. I tried to walk to one on the far side of the room. But after getting half way there I almost tripped. I hadn't noticed the rope tied around my leg. When did that get there? I tried to tug it off. And then to cut it. But my knife rebounded off it the same way as the glass. Exasperated I returned to my window.

No one was to be seen. I slumped down against the mirror and tried to free my foot.


End file.
